1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electrolytic solution cell which has good shelf stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electrolytic solution cells, a typical example of which is a manganese dioxide-lithium cell, are increasingly used, since they generate a high voltage and have a high energy density.
A perchlorate base electrolyte such as LiCIO.sub.4 is generally used as an electrolyte to be contained in an electrolytic solution used in such an organic electrolytic solution cell. Recently, in view of safety of the cells, it has become undesirable to use dangerous materials such LiCIO.sub.4 in the cells.
Apart from LiCIO.sub.4, boron lithium salts such as LiBF.sub.4 or LiB(C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.4 are used as the lithium salt electrolytes.
However, when such a boron lithium salt is used as the electrolyte, the electrolytic solution tends to be discolored or polymerizes some kinds of media of the electrolytic solution during storage. When such electrolytic solution is used in the cell, a shelf stability of the cell is shortened.